loveinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Kikyo/@comment-72.84.104.236-20180127171545/@comment-72.84.104.236-20180127172608
Thanks, it's nice to have some agreements among the disagreements, makes stuff more amusing. I agree she should have trusted Inuyasha more given how much she trusts him in just about everything else but eh...she's a stupid teenage girl. Her mistrust though is more like jealousy though thinking on it because she did not in reality have a relationship closer than that of friends with Inuyasha. The trust issue comes into affect when not believing him when he told her what happened. And the demanding answers thing you speak of (where she didn't believe him) I think only happened once...typically she "tries" to act as if everything is fine or get a grip on her feelings (and failing) in regards to Inuyasha going to see Kikyo and until she finally yells some crap at him and sit him several times is in a bad mood but actively avoids speaking about Kikyo. Cuz it makes her so moody. The baby. And which try spying incident are you referring to? I remember two. The first being when Kikyo tied Kagome to a tree and had her watch her interaction with Inuyasha as she kissed him and tried to drag him to hell. And the 2nd being when Kagome was making her way to or from the well and happened upon them and panicked and stupidly ended up eavesdropping as she opted to hide instead of run. Her curiosity kept her there. And as to Inuyasha previously never actually telling them(Kagome) about his interactions with Kikyo I always got the impression it was because 1) it wasn't their damn business, 2) he's not very verbal or expressive on his emotions which would be needed for talking about Kikyo, 3) it none of their business, 4) Kagome got moody/sad like every time, 5) they didn't need to know, 6) it's a private/personal affair he wasn't comfortable talking about, and 7) they didn't need to fucking know. Lol. XD Yeah she seriously sucks as a priestess, disregarding the fact she isn't actually one, she did get a few lessons and tips on how to do things from Kaede. She did however rely more on luck and hope than any skill or true aim in fights since I think the only time she MIGHT have practiced was when she went to an archery class once...I think that happened...otherwise she simply got better by doing. I REALLY don't understand WHY she didn't ask for Sango, the damn female demon slaying specialist of the group, to help her learn a few moves or how to use her stupid bow and arrow(surely Sango knows how to use one) or even to have Miroku teach her how to use sutras and make barriers with this weird awesome power she's been told several times she has. So much potential and ability wasted! For everyone! Auuuuughhhhh. DX I love Inuyasha (the show) I really do. But it had such potential to be...more. Much more. But at least there's fanfics lol. Wow, your friend REALLY can't stand Akane...meh I can't talk. I've called for the death of several fictional characters I greatly dislike and just couldn't understand why they were even still around. As for the open ended ending that could be the case. They did attempt to be married a few times during the series only for them all to fail I think. Why should the last shown wedding be any different? And yay!!! Ranma could TOTALLY do MUCH much better than ol' Akane! Seriously. He's a great guy, and women with some sense know this in that series. I'd love a sweet mellow powerhouse guy like him. And he already has his future career together and is focused on it? Yes. I'd take the whole thing instead of just a slice, so long as his father is appropriately cut off. The sleaze. I mean you know I love me some Inuyasha, but I'm rather fond of Ranma. I know a lot of people think they're practically the same character but I don't think so. :3 I was actually convinced by others into shipping Ranma with Shampoo due to them having the highest compatibility and other factors. Though I've read a fanfic or two that convinced me that Nabiki could be a good choice as well depending. One of the main arguments that's prevalent in shipping her with Ranma is that she was the only sister who was open to the idea and even interested when she saw Ranma was in fact a looker but due to the curse thing freaked out and made the youngest sister(Akane) take the engagement by default. Lmao!! Ok, ok, thank you for that. I still don't see them as equal myself given that Kagome actually likes Inuyasha and makes him aware that she wants to be his friend and that she cares for him and is grateful for what he does do for her not to mention that she is (sadly) the NICEST person to him ever since his own mother. She also doesn't spazz out like a crazy bitch whenever he interacts with a female. And Akane...is the opposite. Honestly I think she may be one of the nastiest/meanest people he's got to deal with everyday. And he has a friend/rival that wants to kill him. That's some hell. Also, I don't mind your French, I partake in such language myself often lol. Btw did you ever see my thoughts on that thing you asked me about? I never heard back from you on it. We should totally be deviantart friends! These long talks are nice.